Lay Your Hands On Me
by UConnHusky90
Summary: After winning their 2010 Regionals, the Dalton Academy Warblers celebrate the only way they know how. Wildly. After the younger kids get into the booze and pass out, two of their chaperones opt for a more "private" celebration. These are "bonus scenes" from my WIP "I Am" and involve mostly original characters. Includes some Niff and Blam. Rated M for language and major sexytimes.
1. Lay Your Hands On Me

_**LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME**_

**(A Bonus Scene from Chapter Three of "I Am")**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of _Glee_, its characters, settings or plot; these belong to Ryan Murphy, Fox Broadcasting, _et al. _The Bon Jovi song "Lay Your Hands On Me" belongs to Jon Bon Jovi,_et al._

_**Warning:** This scene contains adult language and situations. Reader discretion is advised._

_**A/N:** Oh, hell, who am I kidding? Let's talk turkey, gentle reader. This bonus scene was specially written for my good friend **shanehardy **(who also appears in the main story "I Am") and yeah, as you may have guessed, there's gonna be a whole lotta "sumpin sumpin" goin' on here between two of my OC Warblers. Consider yourself warned._

* * *

Shane Hardy sat on the small sofa, hands laced behind his head and feet up on the coffee table as he watched TV. He was the only one awake in the quiet hotel room after the Warblers' victory party. His co-chaperone, Flint Wilson, had passed out a little while ago (shortly after chugging the last of the vodka). The rest, all freshman and sophomore Warblers, were sleeping; for many of them, it had been their first taste of alcohol.

Tonight, the "new-and-improved" Warblers had thrown off their stodgy image once and for all; the group had abandoned their former Simon & Garfunkel and Christopher Cross repertoire in favor of _a cappella_ Top 40s pop. That and some seriously sick choreography had won them Regionals_―_and a place at Nationals.

Still buzzed, the Dalton Academy junior smiled as he thought back to _his_ first off-campus trip with the Warblers: Regionals, his freshman year_―_which they'd lost. Afterwards, they'd done Long Island Ice Tea shots in a hotel room in Fort Wayne. And the LITs had been so perfectly mixed they hadn't tasted like alcohol; Shane had drank so many he'd puked all night and into the next day.

It was a shame he couldn't remember a whole lot about that night; from what he'd been told, it had been as eventful as tonight. He looked around at the younger boys, his eyes falling on Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval. Or "Niff" as the older guys had started calling them. They were best friends_―_who'd just passionately made out for about twenty minutes before conking out. Shane smiled; he'd seen it coming for months. The little looks. The unconscious touches. The verging-on-flirtatious bantering.

And the fact that they were both oblivious to it made it just that much cuter. Though he felt kinda bad for them; after their respective hangovers wore off tomorrow, the realization of what they'd done would be as awkward as any rom-com with the same plot. That is, if they remembered it at all...

Speaking of cute, curled up on one of the bed was Blaine Anderson, the freshman whose lips he'd deflowered tonight. The despondent look on Blaine's face had been adorably sad when the Never Have I Ever question "Never have I ever kissed a dude" had made his drunken brain fixate on the fact he'd never kissed a boy. So sad in fact he'd made Shane want to put him out of his misery.

Which he had, with a not-quite-so chaste kiss on the mouth.

Things had been quiet for a while when Shane heard the click of the lock. He looked up from the TV to see the door opening; it was Duncan, back from the hotel lounge and sporting his signature sly smile.

Duncan Wood looked around at the sleeping underclassmen, most of whom had just crashed where it was convenient. "Hey, Heartthrob," he stage-whispered, winking at Shane.

"Hey yourself. What's doin'?"

"A best friend's work is never done. I made sure that Kenny hooked up. Some girl from UC," Duncan said, smirking. Sure, Ken Stevenson might look like a blond preppy god, but he was a total _stiff _when it came to girls. (Duncan was pretty sure it was because he'd gone to all-boys schools since the first grade.) His smirk got even more evil when he remembered the college girl mauling his half-drunk friend on the dance floor. "He'll be warbling tomorrow for sure."

Duncan stepped into the room_―_by stepping over Thad, who was spooning with a sofa cushion_―_and quirked an eyebrow. "Everything okay here in the Babysitter's Club?"

"Well, y'know...somehow they went and got themselves drunk," Shane joked, the alcohol thickening his normally faint Southern drawl. He knew Duncan knew about the...libations Flint had packed in his bag. "But better in here than runnin' loose through the hotel. Unless y'all raised hell down in the bar, Dalton's reputation is intact."

"The Head'll be thrilled..." Duncan stopped when he noticed Nick and Jeff cuddling. They were leaning up against the foot of the bed. Nick's head was resting on Jeff's shoulder with Jeff's head resting on top of Nick's. They were holding hands, fingers laced, and their legs were intertwined.

"Well, _this_ is...interesting," he commented, shooting Shane an arch look. "And unexpected."

"Nah, it's been a long time coming."

"Get out. The Brothers Niff, huh?" His amused smile widened as he remembered something. "Wait a minute...I thought Duval was straight."

Shane shrugged. "Maybe. Didn't stop him from planting the first one on Sterling," he recounted. "Who gladly returned the favor."

"First kiss, huh?" Duncan looked down at the sleeping pair. "Go for it, guys."

Shane chuckled, "Shame they were so shit-faced they probably won't even remember it."

"Yeah. Just blame it on the alcohol," he half-sang.

Still enjoying his own buzz, Shane stood and walked over to Duncan. Who looked freaking _incredible_ tonight, by the way. "Well, Mr. Wood, you took good care of your best friend. Now how 'bout your _boy_friend?"

Smiling, Duncan threaded his fingers through Shane's silky hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't worry," Duncan whispered, taking him by hand and guiding him toward the door to the adjoining room. "I always tip the babysitter..."

As they went through the door, their lips locked again, Shane loving that Duncan's tasted of rum. Inside, Shane broke their clinch and walked over to the window while Duncan closed the door and locked it with a sharp clack. "Can't have any of the kiddies walking in, can we?" he said, his voice husky.

As Shane looked out at the bright lights of the city, Duncan slid an iPod into a dock and called up the playlist. His forehead wrinkled as he scrolled though the unfamilliar song titles_―this sure as hell isn't_ mine_―_but his lips pursed with a dirty smile when he saw an intriguing (and vaguely familiar) one and selected it. An almost tribal drum beat filled the air.

Shane turned at the unfamiliar music_―_to see Duncan unbuttoning the purple fitted shirt he'd worn under his already discarded blazer. Shane almost felt his eyes dilating at the sight watching Duncan's pecs flex as he unfastened the last button and slid the shirt off his broad shoulders. Duncan _knew_ that he loved him in (and out) of that shirt. Not to mention how the charcoal dress pants he wore showed off that bubble butt of his to perfection.

Casting the shirt aside, Duncan strode over to Shane and pressed up against his back, kissing the nape of his neck while sneaking his hands under his Ole Miss football jersey. While stroking Shane's chiseled body, Duncan slowly brought his hands up, dragging the jersey up and over Shane's head and letting it drop to the floor.

Duncan interlaced his fingers with Shane's and leaned both sets of hands on the window frame. Then attacked his neck and shoulders with his mouth. "What brought this on?" Shane grinned, head falling back as Duncan sucked on his pulse point.

"A little birdie texted me that you're kissing other men," Duncan purred, disentangling his fingers. "Younger men. I figured you need to be taught a lesson." He ran his hands down Shane's muscular arms and around to massage his smooth chest.

"Babe, I swear it was for the sake of morale," Shane replied, hissing as Duncan began caressing his nipples. "Ohhh, yeah..."

Duncan slowly began moving downward, his tongue running down the defined line of Shane's spine and sending tingling sensations through his body. As he felt his toes start to curl, the song lyrics for Bon Jovi's "Lay Your Hands On Me" began:

_"Lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me..."_

Shane snorted. "You _gotta_ be kiddin' me. Where did you find _this...?"_

"Don't know. But don't knock it, guy, they got the right idea," Duncan said as he reached down and traced each one of Shane's well-defined abs with his fingers. Shane snickered when he tickled his navel.

_"Lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me-ee!"_

Shane chuckled, squirming as Duncan began nipping at his waist_―_his most ticklish spot.

_"Come on!"_

Duncan got down on his knees, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Shane's gym shorts. Following right behind with his active tongue, he slid them downward, revealing his boyfriend's ass. Running his hands down Shane's hips, Duncan whispered, "I love it when you go commando," while spreading Shane's legs wide.

_"If you're ready, I'm willin' and able_  
_Let me lay my cards out on the table_  
_You're mine and I'm yours for the takin'_  
_Right now the rules we made are meant for breakin'._

Duncan's tongue continued its downward crawl into his ass crack_―then_ lapped at a certain sensitive spot. Shane jumped, gripping the window frame and moaning as a jolt of pleasure rocked his body._  
_

_"What you get ain't always what you see_  
_But satisfaction is guaranteed__  
They say what you give is always what you need..."_  


Shane swore he could feel Duncan's cheeks spreading in a satisfied smile down there as his talented tongue continued probing his hole over and over and over. _Oh god, oh god ohgodOHGOD! _Shane's moans deepened, became more guttural.

_____So-o-o, if you want me to lay my hands on you...  
_"Lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me!"

Duncan stopped then slid himself between Shane's legs. He rotated on his ass until his face was inches from his boyfriend's crotch. Dipping down, he took one of Shane's bare low-hanging balls his mouth and sucked while gently rolling the other in his hand. It wrung a long groan from the younger boy. Then Duncan started alternating. Shane's breathing was ragged and heavy___―_then hitched when Duncan gripped his already-hard and dripping cock.

_"All you gotta do is  
Lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me!"_

Dragging his mouth off its current occupant with a loud popping smack, Duncan smirked, "Time for the main event."_  
_

_"Now listen up!"_

Shane shivered when Duncan blew gently on the swollen head of his dick_______―_then inhaled sharply as he wrapped his lips around it, ticking the underside cleft with that eager tongue of his._ Oh, fuck...  
_

_"I'm a fighter, I'm a poet, I'm a preacher  
I've been to school and, baby, I've been the teacher  
If you show me how to get up off the ground  
I can show you how to fly and never ever come back down!"_

_Ohhhh, god, I'm flying now, babe, _Shane's brain was barely able to think as Duncan's head bobbed up and down, those lips sliding further and further down his eight-inch shaft with each stroke of his mouth. When he started reaching the base, he hummed. The sensation was mind-blowing. Gritting his teeth, Shane dug his fingers into Duncan's rumpled thatch of black hair.

_"Everything you want is what I need_  
_Your satisfaction is guaranteed_  
_But the ride don't never ever come for free!"_

While still deep-throating Shane, Duncan reached under and started putting pressure on his hole with his index finger. As he felt it slowly slide inside him, Shane gasped. _Oh, shit, shit, yeah, right there____―!_

His head snapped back when Duncan's finger brushed his hot spot and sent him into orbit. And again. He didn't think he was gonna last much longer...

_"If you want me to lay my hands on yo-ou...  
Lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me..."_

Duncan swore he felt Shane's cock getting even bigger and harder in his mouth as he mercilessly massaged his prostate non-stop. Shane squirmed at the exquisite torture, feeling like his dick was gonna explode. Duncan knew it wasn't gonna be much longer when he heard Shane start hissing, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck _fuck..." _Looking up, he saw Shane's adorably scrunched face and taut chest were beet red.

_"All you gotta do is...  
Lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me-ee..."_

_FUUUUCK!_ Shane yelped as he came, body jerking uncontrollably as his cock shot gusher after gusher down Duncan's throat. Who did his best to swallow it all, but couldn't. He coughed and cum dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Shuddering, Shane put his hands on Duncan shoulders trying to support himself. "Ohhhh, fuuuuck..." he croaked.

Shane stumbled and Duncan stood, wrapped his still-trembling boyfriend in his arms and said, "I love you, Shay," before kissing him deep and hard.

Shane tasted his own saltiness, tinged with the flavor of the clementine oranges he ate every morning. The shaking finally subsiding, he nestled his head against Duncan's chest and whispered, "I love you too, Dunk." He smiled as he felt his heart beating under his ear.

After a moment, Duncan let himself fall sideways, pulling Shane down on the bed with him. "And now, my young padawan, your lesson learned I hope you have..." he teased, talking like Yoda. It was an old joke, as Shane had looked so much like Anakin Skywalker in_ Attack of the Clones_ when they'd met two years ago he could've been Hayden Christensen's brother. Now, with his longer hair, he'd transitioned to the hot _Revenge of the Sith_ Anakin.

"I have, master. What would you have me do to prove it?" Shane replied, using the same stilted dialogue style of the_ Star Wars_ films.

"C'mere..." Duncan smirked and pulled him toward him...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...?  
**

_**A/N:** Whew! There you go. My first fic with erotica. Or smut. You decide on the semantics._

_Hey, buddy, hope you enjoyed it...how am I doing so far?_

_The chapter title "Lay Your Hands On Me" comes from the Bon Jovi song of the same name, released on their 1988 album _New Jersey.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome._


	2. All About Lovin' You

_**LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME**_

**(A Bonus Scene from Chapter Three of "I Am")**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of _Glee_, its characters, settings or plot; these belong to Ryan Murphy, Fox Broadcasting, _et al. _The Bon Jovi song "All About Lovin' You" belongs to Jon Bon Jovi,_ et al. _"Walk Away" belongs, of course, to Kelly Clarkson._  
_

_**Warning:** This scene contains adult language and situations. Reader discretion is advised._

_**A/N:** Okay, gentle reader, if you read chapter one, y'all know what's going on here. Chapter one was a gift for my friend **shanehardy**; chapter two is a "thank you" present for him. If for some reason you've jumped right to this point, let me lay it out: there's a whole lotta "sumpin sumpin" goin' on here between two of my OC Warblers. Consider yourself warned._

* * *

"C'mere..." Duncan smirked and pulled him toward him. He cupped Shane's face and just stared for brief moment, losing himself in those incredible blue eyes. He remembered back to the first time he'd seen them...

_...Fall Semester, 2007. Duncan was sitting in the main auditorium at Dalton in a seriously bad mood; having his own father for a History teacher was turning out to be as much fucking fun as he'd expected__―t_alk about anti_-nepotism! That paper was so _not_ C-minus material...  
_

_Now he was forced to listen to the freshman and transfer-student auditionees at Warbler tryouts. __One by one, they were called to perform. Slouching in his seat with one foot propped up on the back of the seat in front of him, he scowled, seriously unimpressed with this bullshit batch of newbies._

_At least, until he heard the name Shane Hardy called._

More like "Shane Hottie",_ was his first thought as he took in the beautiful freshman with the dirty blond bed-head and the perfect ass that even those gray uniform trousers couldn't hide. Duncan straightened up (in more ways than one) as Shane took center stage and started singing Kelly Clarkson's "Walk Away"._

"I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?"

_Duncan was mesmerized. Not only did the kid have an incredible voice, he had stage presence. _

"Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why're you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey! Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away."

_He couldn't help but watch him; this Shane had a way making you feel like he was singing to you__―then realized the boy _was___ singing directly to him_.

"I wanna love, I wanna fire  
To feel the burn, my desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides."

_And looking at him____―_no into_ him____―_with the most beautiful blue eyes Duncan had ever seen. 

"Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me...?"

_He blushed. And for the first time in a long while, Duncan Wood forgot about his father and school and smiled..._

...Shane brought him back to reality by grasping his face and bringing their lips firmly together. Duncan responded, running his hands through Shane's hair and sighing___―_it always felt so _right_ with him. Shane nipped softly at his lower lip and Duncan felt a ripple of pleasure through his body and when Shane gently started sucking it, it was so freaking hot that Duncan couldn't help but groan.

Encouraged, Shane let his mouth roam all over Duncan's face and neck, worshipping his body north of his chest with his lips and tongue. He paid special attention to_ that_ spot on his neck and latched on. In response, Duncan moaned and squirmed, never wanting him to stop. "Oh, _fuck..."_

Duncan reached out and wrapped his muscular arms around Shane, pulling him on top of him and locking their lips in a passionate kiss. When Shane ran his tongue along the opening of Duncan's mouth, he couldn't help it from just falling open, allowing Shane to explore inside. Then he returned the favor, his tongue probing deep into the younger boy's waiting mouth.

As they mashed lips and knocked teeth, he felt Shane slowly grinding against his crotch. Duncan's aching cock strained against his briefs and, God, why had he left his fucking pants on?!

They kissed until they couldn't breathe any longer. Shane rolled off of Duncan and laid down beside him. Both boys just stared at the ceiling. "Wow," Duncan breathed huskily.

"Oh, yeah," Shane replied, equally breathless. After a minute, he rolled off the bed and padded across the room. Duncan enjoyed the view of Shane's ass and the subtle ripple of the muscles on his back as he manipulated the iPod. After selecting a song, he turned to face him, the window light falling over his body. _God, he's so beautiful..._

"No more 'Lay Your Hands On Me'?" Duncan asked, with a smirk.

Shane smiled. "No, there's still plenty of that to come, babe. I just want to listen to something a little more my style."

_"Looking at the pages of my life_  
_Faded memories of me and you_  
_Mistakes, you know I've made a few_  
_I took some shots and fell from time to time."_

As Nick Duval's iPod played Bon Jovi's "All About Lovin' You", Shane turned to look at his boyfriend lying reclined on the bed. His mind wandered and he remembered...

_...a fourteen-year-old boy sitting on the stage in that wood-paneled auditorium. __Though he didn't show it, Shane Hardy's stomach was a knot of nerves. _This was the first time he'd ever been away from home and the grandeur of Dalton Academy intimidated the heck out of him. Everything was so different_ from his old school in Mississippi. He'd always loved music, though, and had been a soloist with his church's youth choir; he hoped he'd find his niche with the Warblers. _

___It was his turn to audition; Shane walked up to the mic and started singing. The group of uniformed boys sat in the floor seats, polite and attentive._ He searched their faces, looking for a friendly one. That's when he noticed him...

_"Baby, you were there to pull me through_  
_We've been around the block a time or two."_

_The slouching black-haired boy looked like the last place in the world he wanted to be was here in this room. Judging from his sour expression, Shane knew he'd get no encouragement there. But he couldn't make himself look away; in spite of the scowl, the guy was gorgeous...  
_

_______"I'm gonna lay it on the line_  
_Ask me how we've come this far  
_The answer's written in my eyes."

_Then Mr. Friendly looked up. Their eyes locked____―_and Shane swore he felt electricity surging from those piercing green eyes...

...the same eyes which were now raking over his naked body. A dirty smile forming on his lips, Shane knew he had to even the playing field.

_____"Every time I look at you, b__aby, I see something new  
_That takes me higher than before a_nd makes me want you more."_

Crossing to the bed, he unbuckled Duncan's belt and slowly slipped it from around his waist. Then removed his pants. With Duncan helpfully raising his ass, Shane slid them down his legs, running his hands over Duncan's muscular thighs as he did.

Letting them drop to the floor, Shane contemplated his boyfriend's lean body. Duncan was perfect___―_he was so cut he had an _eight-_pack, for God's sake. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

_"I don't wanna sleep tonight_  
_Dreamin's just a waste of time."_

He was still wearing his gray boxer-briefs_, _which did nothing to disguise his sizeable bulge. The front was already soaked with spots of pre-cum. Shane reached inside the flap and pulled out his leaking dick and started stroking, bringing hums of appreciation from Duncan.

_"When I look at what my life's been comin' to_  
_I'm all about lovin' you."_

Shane kept his strokes slow, moving up the shaft from the base, just brushing the bottom of the head (with each of those brushes causing the hum to deepen to an adorable little groan) before starting back down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Then Shane gently rubbed his thumb over the slick head, teasing the slit. He was rewarded with a sharp "Fuck!" from Duncan as his body went rigid. Smirking, he did it again._  
_

_"I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues_  
_Baby, we've been to hell and back again_  
_Through it all you're always my best friend."_

"Faster," Duncan whispered. And the humming became moaning as Shane picked up the pace, faster and faster until his hand was a blur. Duncan clenched his teeth and bucked his hips_―oh, fuuuck, yesss...feels sooo good!―_and the moans were becoming one continuous incomprehensible _sound_ as he arched his back and___―_

Shane stopped, his hand locked in place on the shaft. Duncan looked at him with lust-dark eyes demanding he finish. He tried to fuck Shane's fist, but the other boy held him tight. Shane smiled, whispering, "Not yet, babe..."___  
_

_"For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_  
_Tonight I'm gonna find a way."_

He slowly eased the briefs off and down Duncan's legs, his swollen cock slipping back through the hole and slapping against his abs. "Oww!" Duncan complained.

_"Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_  
_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more."_

Shane knelt down, spread Duncan's legs and licked his way around his balls. "Ohhh, _yeah."_ Then, in a case of payback, his tongue traveled down until it was ticking Duncan's hole. The older boy jerked as though shocked with each and every thrust of Shane's wriggling tongue into that puckered opening.

_"I don't wanna sleep tonight_  
_Dreamin's just a waste of time."_

In addition, Duncan also felt Shane's fingers ghosting over his dick head and he felt like he was gonna explode. Overwhelmed by the sensation overload, he grabbed two fistfuls of bedspread. _Don't stop don't stop...oh, shit...DON'T STOP__!_

Shane did stop again and Duncan growled in protest. But Shane didn't give him time for anything else because his tongue painted a path of saliva up between his now-tight balls and along the bottom of that smooth seven-inch shaft until his mouth finally settled down over that twitching, swollen head, making Duncan gasp.

_"When I look at what my life's been comin' to_  
_I'm all about lovin' you..."_

As he sucked and swirled his tongue ice-cream-cone style around the edges of the head, he reached out and resumed the handjob. As he picked up the pace, Duncan shuddered and, feeling himself getting close, managed to spit out, "Fuck, baby...I'm gonna...gonna..." Causing Shane to start relentlessly teasing the crease at the underside with his tongue. _FUCK! FUUUUCK__―!_

Shane pulled back as Duncan came with a long, deep animal groan. His cock shot a geyser of cum into the air, splattering his corded neck. A second landed on his chest. A third on his flexing abs.

Still pumping, Shane felt wet slickness as the excess spilled down the sides of Duncan's throbbing shaft. He stared in wonder; Duncan's body was drenched in cum. Enough for him to imagine that three guys had jerked off all over him; Shane even felt some dripping from his own hair.

"Oh, baby." Mind-blown, Duncan raised his head and managed to focus on Shane. Shane smiled seductively and started slowly lapping the cum from his fingers and hand. He slipped a coated finger into Duncan's mouth and he eagerly sucked it clean.

Duncan pulled a blanket over their naked bodies. They kissed once, twice_―_tender, lingering kisses_―_before curling up on the bed together with Shane as the little spoon. He sighed as he felt Duncan's strong arms wrap around him; this was as safe as safe could feel.

"I love you, baby," Duncan muttered, absently sucking on Shane's earlobe.

Kissing the hand that rested on his chest, Shane sighed, replying, "I love you, too."

Duncan's lips quirked in a smart-ass smile as he whispered, "The Force is definitely with you, my young padawan."

"And with you," Shane snorted. "In fact, my master, I can feel your 'Force' pokin' me in the ass right now." He smirked, feeling Duncan's again-rigid dick rubbing against him. "Is that a lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?"

"Mmm-hmmm..." He could feel Duncan smiling into the back of his neck.

"We need to sleep," Shane reminded him, remembering the puppy pile of passed-out Warblers in the next room. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. We're gonna hafta sort out that mess next door..."

"Mmm-hmmm..." Duncan's hand reached around and gripped Shane's stiffening cock.

_I am sooo gonna regret this._ "We'll sleep on the bus tomorrow..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...?  
**

The chapter title "All About Lovin' You" comes from the Bon Jovi song of the same name, released on their 2002 album _Bounce._

For this little encounter to go any further, I'm gonna have to get a few more favorable reviews. Or my buddy's gonna have to dangle some more awesome intel on his story in front of me. (Yes, I'm _that_ easy...)_  
_

Thanks for reading. Reviews are more than welcome.


	3. If I Could Make A Livin' Outta Lovin You

_**LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME**_

**(A Bonus Scene from Chapter Four of "I Am")**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of _Glee_, its characters, settings or plot; these belong to Ryan Murphy, Fox Broadcasting, _et al. _The Bon Jovi song "If I Could Make A Livin' Outta Lovin' You" belongs to Jon Bon Jovi,_ et al._

_**Warning:** This scene contains adult language and situations. Reader discretion is advised._

_**A/N:** Okay, gentle reader, if you've read chapters one and two, y'all know what's going on here. Chapter one was a gift for a friend; chapter two was a "thank you" for the same friend. Three is a dare. If for some reason you've jumped right to this point, let me lay it out: there's a whole lotta "sumpin sumpin" goin' on here between two of my OC Warblers. (Even more than in the last chapters.) Consider yourself warned._

* * *

Shane Hardy felt like he was king of the world.

He was driving down a country road in his red '66 Mustang convertible, one hand on the wheel, the other resting atop the back of the seat and ticking the nape of his boyfriend's neck. The top was down and the warm summer wind was blowing through his long dirty-blond hair. He knew this was how Jack Dawson must've felt standing on the prow of _Titanic_ with arms spread wide. If he'd been real.

_God, how cheesy can I get?_

Hey, why _not?_ He was spending a perfect day with his boyfriend. Duncan had flown down from Ohio yesterday, ostensibly to acquaint himself with the University of Mississippi campus_―_he'd be pre-law at "Ole Miss" in the fall_―_and if his chosen college just _happened_ to be in his boyfriend's home town of Oxford, so much the better. They'd planned it out to spend the 2010 Fourth of July weekend together.

Shane ran his fingers through Duncan's short black hair, thinking that one year from today, it would be his turn. After graduating from Dalton Academy, Shane's goal was the same: Ole Miss. As a straight-A student with extracurriculars to burn he shouldn't have any trouble getting in_. _It didn't exactly hurt his chances that he was a double legacy_..._not to mention there was a building on campus bearing the name of his mother's family..._and_ an arts scholarship funded by his dad's.

As they left town and the scenery became just trees, Shane thought back to how...

_...after secretly having spent last night together in each others arms (though the arch look their housekeeper had given him at breakfast told Shane he was _so_ busted and to expect a "serious talkin' to" from her later), they'd gotten up early and roamed the campus. Then after lunch at Ajax Diner, they'd walked around The Square, holding hands. Duncan couldn't stop talking about how friendly everyone was here compared to Ohio._

_An hour later, Shane was trying not to laugh at the flabbergasted look on Duncan's face when they were stopped for what he insisted was "like the twentieth time" by someone who knew him: an old family friend, former schoolmate or extended family member._ _(It was really only like the tenth.) After a particularly tactile hug from a large woman whose name he'd missed, Duncan asked Shane with a little frustration, "Is there _any_one in this freakin' town who _doesn't_ know you?"_

_"Why?" Shane teased. "Tired of being introduced as 'my beautiful boyfriend from Ohio'?"_

_Duncan smirked. "No, but the only strong arms I want hugging me right now are _yours,"_ he insisted, squeezing Shane's hand._

_"Yeah," Shane chuckled, "she can get a little 'friendly' at times." He pretended to think for a minute. "Well...there_ is_ that special place I wanted to show you..."_

_After they got in the car Shane, preparing to back out of the parking space, looked over his shoulder__―_and noticed Duncan staring at him with a soft smile.

_"What?" he asked bashfully._

_"Your accent's gotten stronger again since you left Dalton," Duncan said, cupping Shane's face and softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I like it."_

_"Sho' nuff, son, jus' you wait," Shane gently kidded, laying it on thick. "By the time y'all come back up Nawth fo' Sectionals, yo' Yankee ass'll have one jus' lak it."_

_Duncan's lips quirked. "Maybe so. But seriously, baby, I think it's incredibly sexy." He moved in and kissed Shane softly on the lips..._

As they drove, Duncan perused Facebook on his phone. "Just checkin' up on the Warbler Mafia," he told Shane. Ken was "doing the Martha's Vineyard thing" with his family before heading off to Harvard._ I'm gonna miss you, my preppy friend. _Wes was a counselor at something he called "Asian Camp". _Oooh, loads of fun!_ He already knew Blaine was at Dalton, his asshole parents choosing to dump him in summer school rather than be forced to deal with their gay son personally. _Poor little bastard._ And Niff was spending the Fourth together at the Jersey shore. _Maybe the doofus duo'll_ finally_ get their shit together and hook up._

He was distracted when Shane kept running his fingers though his hair. "What's up?"

"Still getting used to the new look," Shane said. Gone was the bristly bed-head his boyfriend had had for the past two years; Duncan had surprised him by showing up with sleek, _much_ shorter haircut. "Makes you look older."

Before Duncan could answer, Shane pulled off the main road onto an almost-hidden dirt path. They were stopped by a whitewashed wooden gate which bore a _No Trespassing_ sign.

"What's up?" Duncan asked, looking ahead; the dirt road cut a narrow channel through the trees and rose up in a hill in the distance.

"This is it," Shane replied with a smile. He got out of the car, unlocked a padlock and pulled away the chain securing the gate.

Duncan stood up in his seat and looked around dubiously. "Uh, Shay, this is kinda the ass end of nowhere."

"Just you wait, city boy," Shane drawled, his smile growing decidedly puckish. He swung the gate open, pulled the car through to the other side and re-secured the gate behind them before driving on.

After a few minutes of slow travel, the Mustang crested the hill and Shane was pleased to see Duncan smile like a kid who'd just gone through the wardrobe. The Lake always had that effect on visitors. The water was crystal clear and the land completely unspoiled. Surrounded by tall trees, it was totally isolated and private.

He parked the car in a grassy clearing next to a large shed, got out and walked down to the water's edge

Following, Duncan looked at the wilderness around him. He was sure Shane's family owned everything in sight, lake included. Though he and his folks were the most unpretentious people he knew, it was obvious they had some serious bucks. The one and only time his boyfriend had alluded to his family's wealth had been that time some status-licking douche at Dalton had bluntly asked what his parents were worth. Shane had simply replied, "We're blessed to be walkin' in tall cotton," and pointedly changed the subject to Dalton's community-service projects.

Duncan came up behind Shane and wrapped his arms around him. "I take it back, Heartthrob. This is incredible."

They stood like that for a bit, looking out across the water. Then Shane walked back to the shed and unlocked the door. Ducking inside, he brought out a blanket, a small bag and an old boom-box. After extending the antenna, he turned the radio on. After a quick tuning, classic rock pulsed out.

"Hmm, you're always prepared," Duncan said, grabbing him from behind again and kissing along his jawline, long and slow.

"Mmm-hmm, it's my special place." Shane hummed with pleasure, leaning back and hooking an arm behind Duncan's neck to pull him closer. He loved the feeling Duncan's strong body pressed up against his again_―_not to mention the erection tenting Duncan's shorts nestled between his ass cheeks. When Duncan moved down to his neck and started sucking his pulse point, Shane arched his back. "Ohhh,_ yeaaah..."_

"Special place, huh?" Duncan smirked. He tugged at the hem of Shane's polo and slowly peeled it up and off. Then ran his hands back down his naked torso, his thumbs tracing circles on his nipples; Shane moaned, his head dropping back. "How's that?" Duncan whispered in his ear.

_Fuck._ Shane groaned a reply, then turned to face him. He started fumbling open Duncan's shirt buttons, sliding his shirt off to reveal broad shoulders and a muscular chest; with the hot and humid air, he was already glistening with sweat. "Let's get you nekkid."

"Naked, huh...?"

"No, _nekkid,"_ Shane emphasized. "Here in the South 'naked' means you got no clothes on; 'nekkid' means you got no clothes on _and_ are up to somethin'," he explained with a devilish grin.

Duncan smiled slyly. "By all means, let's get 'nekkid'," he said before reattaching his lips to Shane's neck.

A new song with a driving beat started playing and the deejay announced Bon Jovi's "If I Could Make A Livin' Outta Lovin' You".

_"If there's somethin' that needs fixing_  
_I'm the man to see_  
_Look me up, I'm listed_  
_Just check under 'B'."_

"Greetings from Nick Duval," Shane murmured as he nipped his way along Duncan's collarbone.

_"If you're ever on the spot_  
_Well, I'm good with my hands_  
_Twenty-four seven, I'm your handyman."_

"Don't knock it, baby," Duncan whispered as his hands continued exploring Shane's body. "Let me be your handy man," he quipped. He reached around his waist and down inside the waistband of Shane's shorts_―_and was pleasantly surprised to find himself gripping a tight and otherwise naked ass. "Commando," Duncan breathed in his ear.

"Mm-hm, just the way you like me, babe," Shane purred, unfastening his shorts, which promptly slipped to the ground.

_"Odd jobs, hard jobs, anything under the sun_  
_Big jobs, small jobs, ba-a-by."_

Duncan raked his eyes down Shane's body to his long cock. He licked his lips at the thought of the 'job he wanted to give his boyfriend; after being separated for six weeks, he _needed _to taste Shane _now. _

As he moved to kneel, Shane stopped him. "No," he growled, blue eyes lust-darkened and demanding. "I want you to fuck me." A sweat-sheen covered his body, making his pecs and tight six-pack look oiled. "_Now."_ His dick was red and leaking and he rubbed himself to drive home the point.

_"I'd be a rich man, it's true_  
_If I could make a livin' outta lovin' you_  
_These two hands _know_ what to do_  
_If I could make a livin' outta lovin' you_  
_I could make a livin' outta lo-o-o-vin' you."_

Duncan felt a hot twisting in his stomach. "Nasty talk. Been a long six weeks?" he asked playfully, pulling off his own shorts.

"Uh-_huh."_ Grabbing the bag and blanket, Shane pulled Duncan by the hand down toward the lake. He threw the blanket down on the ground and himself down on the blanket. "I wanta feel you inside me, Dunk, fucking me into the ground."

_"Until the work is finished_  
_Well, I don't get paid_  
_I don't mind getting dirty_  
_That's my middle name"._

Shane talking dirty was seriously _hot_. Duncan pulled the lube out of the bag and moved to quickly loosen him up when Shane grabbed his hand. "Don't worry," he rasped, "I've been getting ready for you all week. Even this morning, when you were in the shower..."

The thought of Shane fingering himself got him even harder, if possible. He squeezed out a dollop of lube and coated his shaft with a few efficient strokes, then fingered more in and around against Shane's hole. The younger boy hissed at the coolness and Duncan's touch.

_"I'm in the service business_  
_So I understand_  
_Call me twenty-four seven, I'm your handyman."_

With an animal growl, Duncan roughly pushed Shane's legs wide open, hoisted that fine ass up and rubbed his slick shaft against that tight little hole. Shane moaned in anticipation. _"Do it."_

Duncan teasingly pressed the tip of his swollen cock in...feeling Shane's tight ring stretch open around him...enjoying the stuttering gasp his boyfriend let out_―_

_"Odd jobs, hard jobs, anything under the sun_  
_Big jobs, small jobs, ba-a-by."_

_―_before his swift and sudden thrust had his balls slapping Shane's ass. _"Fuck!"_ both boys shouted in unison_._

___"I'd be a rich man, it's true_  
_If I could make a living out of lovin' you._  


Shane practically screamed as Duncan gave him his wish and started plowing him fast and furious. The brief initial burning was overwhelmed in a burst of incredible ecstacy when Duncan's dick slammed into his sweet spot on the second thrust...and the fourth...and the fif_―_

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!_

Duncan felt his eyes rolling back in his head as he drilled his thick cock into Shane jackhammer style over and over. _Holy shi-i-it! I've missed this so...oh fuck so fuckin' goood..._

_"____These two hands know what to do_  
If I could make a living out of lovin' you  
_If I could make a living out of lo-o-o-vin' you."_

"Is this_..._what you_..._wanted_..._baby?" Consumed with lust, Duncan grinned as he watched Shane coming unglued, his eyes squeezed shut, squirming, bucking and even _whimpering_ for God's sake. He wanted to fuck the cum right out of him so he kept his own hands_―_and Shane's the times he tried to reach for it_―_off that long beautiful shaft.

As Dunan pistoned his hips even faster, Shane gripped two fistfuls of blanket like life-lines and stammered, "Oh, f-f-fuck, _yeaah!" _

_"Tough jobs, rough jobs, say where and when_  
_I'll leave you my card, call when you need me again_  
_Odd jobs, hard jobs, ba-a-by_."

Sweat poured from both their bodies, rivulets running down heaving pecs and flexing ab muscles. Breathing heavy, Duncan stared down at his boyfriend's body, fascinated by the little pool of pre-cum building in Shane's navel as the pounding shook droplets off his neglected dick.

"I w-wanna cum, Dunk! S-s-sooo_ bad!"_ Shane begged. "Jerk me o-off!"

"Uh-uh_..._nasty_..._talker!" Duncan panted, changing angles to start hitting Shane's spot with every thrust. Shane groaned, overwhelmed, fingers tangling in his own hair; sane thought vanished in red-hot intensity.

_"I'd be a rich man, it's true_  
_If I could make a living out of lovin' you.__"_

Knowing he wasn't gonna last much longer, Duncan smirked when Shane started muttering his cum-alert: "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck _fuck..." _One final prostate slam and Shane hollered, arching his back as his dick _erupted,_ sending rope after rope of cum splattering against his own lips. And neck. And chest. And_―_

___―_FUUUUUCK! Shane clenching down around his dick pushed Duncan past the point of no return; he gritted his teeth as he felt the familiar tightening and let out a loud moan as he shot his load deep into his boyfriend's body. After his cock had finished gushing, he fell exhausted over Shane's now-limp form.

___"These two hands know what to do  
__If I could make a living out of lovin' you_."

"Oh, shit..." Shane whispered, raising his head to look at Duncan, who was staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "That was incredible..."

"Uh-huh," Duncan smiled. "Missed me, huh?" He dragged his finger through one of the sticky streams painting Shane's body and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh, babe." The sight of Duncan sampling his seed made Shane's cock stir. _So fuckin' hot. _

With a smirk, Duncan licked more cum directly off Shane's chest before asking, "So, what now, young padawan?"

Shane propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Duncan. "How 'bout a quick dip to cool off?" He was sticky in more ways than one and his hair was sweat-soaked and plastered to his skull. "Then, my master, I propose we get reacquainted all over again."

Duncan rolled off Shane's chest and climbed to his feet; with a glint in his eye, he offered Shane his hand and pulled him up. After plunging into the cool water, Shane swam over and wrapped his arms around Duncan neck. "By the way, y'know I love you, right?" he said, looking deep into his boyfriend's green eyes.

"'Sho' nuff,'" Duncan teased, then kissed Shane's lips. "And I love you, too, Shay." Their lips locked in a deeper kiss until Duncan started chuckling. "Hey," he said, their lips still touching, "how do you feel 'bout you and your handyman gettin' nekkid in the water next...?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_The chapter title "If I Could Make A Livin' Outta Lovin' You" comes from the Bon Jovi song of the same name, released on their 2000 album _Crush.

_I want it known for the record that I am being_ blackmailed_ into writing this much faster than I would've liked! While high on cold medicine, a friend who shall remain nameless (you know who you are!) became a tyrant and issued me a horrible ultimatum; I had no choice but to comply. (Only kidding about _some_ of that, lol!)_

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome._


	4. It's My Life

_**LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME**_

**(A Bonus Scene from Chapter Five of "I Am")**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of _Glee_, its characters, settings or plot; these belong to Ryan Murphy, Fox Broadcasting, _et al. _The Bon Jovi songs "It's My Life" and "We Got It Goin' On" belong to Jon Bon Jovi,_et al._

_**Warning:** This chapter contains adult language and situations. Reader discretion is advised. Seriously._

* * *

_**A/N:** This story has been written as a special__ present for a great friend of mine. He's given me a lot of advice, inspiration, support and, frankly, a hell of a lot of laughs and tears. He just completed his epic first story,_ **A New Reality In Direction**, _which I wholeheartedly recommend everyone check out if you haven't already. I wanted to mark that achievement by dedicating this chapter to **shanehardy**, an extraordinary writer and all-around great guy who I expect to see even greater things from in the future. I hope you like it, buddy. (And all the homages.)_

___I'd like to thank **TVTime **for his help____―_and for helping me keep this a surprise!___―by _reading, critiquing and reassuring me that I hadn't totally botched this.

_So here we go as my OC Warblers, um...interact with a canon _Glee_ character. A lot._

* * *

Shane couldn't take it any more.

He excused himself and left the Warblers' green room as quickly as possible before he rammed that damn gavel _(head first _and _unlubed!)_ up Wes Montgomery's uptight ass. The Dalton Academy senior normally thought of himself as a pretty mellow guy, but Wes just had a way of getting him all tore up!

For the umpteenth time since September, Shane regretted having declined a seat on the Warbler Council when elected the end of last semester_. _Especially now that Mr. Head Council Member was getting all obsessed with "tradition" and seemed hell-bent on undoing all the work that had gone into revitalizing the Warblers into a serious show-choir threat last year.

Crossing the theater lobby, he saw he wasn't the only one having a bad moment; the counterman at the concessions stand was being harassed by a pushy little brunette ranting about needing Raisinets. He gave the fellow a sympathetic look as he passed by.

Shane was singing lead in the closing number for Sectionals tonight and needed a quiet place to focus. (He'd gotten the Council to approve the Jonas Brothers' "Just Friends", hoping it would hit Nick and Jeff with the relationship clue-by-four at some point during all the rehearsing_―no such luck.)_ Though he didn't expect much competition from the Hipsters, there was quite a buzz about these Nude Erections_―yeah, I know, how__ un-Christian of me. Well, today just call me a prick!__―_from Lima.

He ducked behind a large pillar, leaned against it and started texting Duncan; home from college, his boyfriend was around here somewhere and if he could just talk to him, everything would be okay. Waiting for a response, he closed his eyes_. _Then heard someone muttering:

"Don't fuck up...don't fuck up..."

Shane opened his eyes; in a small conversation area across from him, he saw a boy pacing and muttering to himself. Tall and blond, he was wearing a generic maroon button-down and black pants that couldn't hide the fact he had an athletic build. _And_ a great ass.

The kid stopped and sighed heavily, running his hands up his face and through his Bieber bangs; he seemed like he was on the verge of a meltdown.

Shane straightened up and walked over. "Hey," he asked, "you okay?"

The boy's head whipped around at the sound of Shane's voice. Startled, he looked up with the second most beautiful pair of green eyes Shane had ever seen.

"Uh...hi. Um, sorry. I'm just..." the boy trailed off, biting his full lower lip. He couldn't be more than sixteen.

Even stressed and anxious, this was one gorgeous guy and Shane found himself staring. When his inner voice reminded him_, Hey, boy, remember Duncan? Duncan Wood? The love of your life?_ he blinked and smiled. "Nothing to be sorry about. I was just wondering if you're all right."

"Not really," the boy admitted with a nervous smile. "This is kinda like my first time competing."

"No worries." Shane held out his hand. "Shane Hardy."

The blond boy gripped Shane's hand and shook it. "I'm Sam." Then his lips quirked in a dorky smile as he continued, "Sam I am."

"And you don't like green eggs and ham?" Shane quipped, enjoying how Sam's sudden grin made his eyes crinkle adorably.

"Hey, man, thanks! Most people usually look at me like I'm some kinda moron when I say that." He looked at Shane's uniform jacket and said, "You're, like, from that Dalton school, right?"

"Dalton Academy, right. And you're from McKinley High's"_―__enunciate, Shane, enunciate__―_"New Directions."

Sam smirked at him knowingly. "Dude, fess up. You totally_ wanted _to say it."

_Busted._ "Say what?"

"'Nude Erections'. I know." Sam leaned in closer to him. "Don't tell anyone, but we say it too."

_Is he flirting?_ "I'm sure I don't know what you're talkin' about," he lied, trying and failing to not crack a smile.

Cocking his head, Sam stated, "You're Southern." Shane nodded and he continued, "Sweet. Where from?"

"Mississippi," Shane replied; now he detected a slight drawl in Sam's speech. "You?"

"Tennessee."

_'Cause you're the only "ten I see?" Stop. Now. _"So, Tennessee, what was all that a minute ago?"

Sam's face suddenly fell and words just started spilling out. "Well...I just joined Glee last month and all of a sudden like a week ago Mr. Schue wants to shake things up and he said that he wanted me and Quinn to sing the duet and then Rachel threw this major stink and now I'm here, like,_ opening_ the show and..."

Shane put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, whoa! Slow down. You need to rela_―_" He was cut off when Sam's hand was suddenly on the back of his neck, tugging him forward to crush their lips together.

He froze, taken completely off guard, but_―ohhh, man__―_he couldn't help blissing as Sam dominated this Cherry ChapStick-flavored _kamikaze_ kiss. In the back of his brain, Shane thought how those incredible lips would be so much better utilized on another part of his body and his cock stiffened at the idea of seeing them wrapped around and sliding up and down his spit-slick shaft.

As abruptly as he'd leaned in, Sam backed off, wide-eyed. "Uhh, dude...I-I'm so sorry! I didn't..." He looked down to where a sizable erection tented his pants and he self-consciously hunched over. "Oh, _shit..._

"Hey, it's okay." Shane reached out and lifted Sam's chin, looking into his panicked eyes.

"I didn't mean to do that, dude, honest, it just...I..."

"It's okay," he repeated. "I'm fine with it." Shane took the risk of the kid bolting and softly kissed him. "See?"

Sam looked a little less freaked. "So...you're...?"

"Gay," Shane finished. "Mm-hm. And you...?"

"I-I dunno," Sam stammered. "Bi, I think...I don't..."

"That's okay. You're confused and that's pretty normal." Shane kept Sam's gaze. "Listen, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling _and_ there's nothing wrong with what you did; you just let yourself be you and_―_"

The lights briefly dimmed and a bell dinged: the competition was about to begin. "Damn. Look, we both hafta go," Shane continued, "but I'd really like to talk to you about this some more. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." Shane held out his hand. "Give me your phone."

Sam dug out his cell; Shane took it and entered himself as a new contact. "There. After all this is over, call me and we'll hang. And talk. Any time. I'm _serious._ Promise?"

Sam nodded, rubbing his watery eyes.

"Good." Shane smiled and hugged Sam, who returned it and_―Lord, have mercy―_poked him with that still-raging hard-on. When they parted, Shane looked down at the bulge and tried not to smirk. "And I think you better take care of that, too."

Sam followed his gaze and, blushing, clasped his hands in front of his crotch in a vain attempt to hide it. "Dang it..."

Shane couldn't help but laugh. "I think that's too large a weapon to conceal." The joke made Sam smile; after a quick look around, Shane pointed. "There's a men's room right over there." As Sam walked off, he heard him muttering something like_ "Beast"_ under his breath.

"Well, well, well. Heartthrob strikes again," a familiar voice rang out from behind him.

_Shit._

He turned. Duncan Wood was standing behind him_―_gorgeous in a black turtleneck and fitted gray suit_―and_ glaring while leaning against the pillar with his arms folded. "Dunk, uh...that's wasn't what it looked like," Shane tried to explain, wincing at the cliché as it came out of his mouth.

"So you _weren't_ kissing and hugging some random hot guy?"

Before Shane could think of what to say next, Duncan's stern expression was replaced by his usual sly smile. "Hey, it's okay," he declared. "I saw that he kissed you_ and_ I heard what went on." Wrapping him in a hug, Duncan rested his forehead on Shane's. "You know, one of the things I love about you most, baby, is how much you care about people. Poor kid looks like he doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground right now."

As Shane sighed in relief, Duncan joked, "Besides, I've always known that you just can't keep those lips off younger guys." Both smiled over the memory of Shane giving Blaine Anderson his first kiss at Regionals last year.

Shane was thinking how much he loved this sexy man_―_and, yes, dammit, he _was_ even sexier now that he'd picked up a slight Southern accent after three months in Mississippi_―_when he heard music swell from inside the theater: Mike + The Mechanics' "The Living Years".

Shane's phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Wes asking, with all due respect, where the hell he was.

"Go," Duncan told him. "Before Montgomery has a stroke. _Or_ gives your song to Duval." After a quick kiss, he whacked Shane on the ass to get him moving. "Break a leg, my padawan."

Shane grinned and jogged across the lobby and through the door leading backstage. He joined up with the Warblers in the wings, smiling in response to Wes's greeting glare. Squeezing past Ethan and Jamie, he peeked through a gap in the curtains. _There. _Duncan was just sitting down in the last row.

Then the New Directions quietly hustled down the aisle. Watching as Sam sat and fake-smiled to the pretty blonde next to him, Shane hoped he'd hear from him soon...

* * *

"Soon" turned out to be two days later.

With Sectionals held the day before Thanksgiving, Shane had spent the holiday at Dalton Academy with Duncan and his father (who, fingers crossed, seemed to be getting along better). On Black Friday, the boys were in Shane's dorm room cuddling in bed and watching the Iron Bowl when his phone vibrated. Rolling his eyes at the intrusion, Shane glanced at the screen; it was an unfamiliar number with a 419 area code. He answered. "Hello?"

"Um...Shane?"

_Who the...ohhh_. Shane recognized the quiet voice and was glad he'd picked up. "Hey, Sam," he replied, miming for Duncan to mute the TV. "What's up?"

There was a long pause, then: "Um, you...said we might be able to like...talk some more?"

"Yeah, I sure did," Shane answered, then asked Sam where he was; the boy rambled that he'd been driving around doing some thinking and surprised Shane by telling him he was actually not far outside Westerville. Ten minutes away, it turned out. While pulling on jeans and a hoodie, Shane gave him directions to Dalton and told him to ask the security man at the gate how to find his building.

Waiting outside, Shane saw a battered old Toyota drive up the road from the main gate and park in the lot next to the dormitory. He craned his neck to see the driver. _Yep._ Sam got out and looked around, spotting Shane standing on the steps.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looked uncomfortable. "Hey."

"Let's get inside," Shane said, swiping his passcard through the lock. He pulled the heavy wood door open and gestured Sam inside.

As fourth-floor proctor, Shane had a single. When he ushered Sam inside, they saw Duncan, dressed and reclined on the bed, playing CoD4 on Shane's DS. Sam's eyes popped when he was introduced as Shane's boyfriend and he stammered an apology about the kiss. Duncan just smiled and tried to put him at ease.

They sat down and started to talk. About Sectionals and the tie. About the Iron Bowl game and football in general. About Shane and Sam's shared love of country music. Gradually, Sam loosened up.

After a while Duncan and Shane exchanged looks. Shane leaned forward and said, "Sam, we've talked about everything _but_ what I'm pretty sure you really came here to talk about." Sam fidgeted. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a question. There's no wrong answer. Just be honest." Keeping Sam's gaze, he gently asked, "You said you think you're bisexual?"

"Pretty sure." He looked down, hands clenched in his lap. "I know I like girls, but...I like guys, too. Just like Captain Jack..."

Shane was puzzled. "Sparrow?" Though the pirate was a bit flamboyant, he didn't think that_―_

"No. Harkness," Duncan corrected with a smile. _"Torchwood."_

Shane saw Sam return the smile and was glad for his boyfriend's secret love of sci-fi. The connection acted like a key and Sam suddenly opened up. "I've always kinda known. Turns out I watch _Smallville _'cause I'm into Tom Welling. In the new_ Star Trek _movie, Chris Pine tripped my trigger as much as Zoe Saldana did." The smile faded. "It's just been, like, real hard to admit. My family doesn't know. I went to an all-boys boarding school in Tennessee, but it was, like, old-school Christian though, so whatever happened was on the DL. Then we moved _here_ and I saw the way these douchebags at McKinley treated Kurt..."

Shane nodded; he'd heard from Blaine some of what their newest Warbler had gone through there before enrolling at Dalton.

"So as far as anyone here knows, Sam Evans is a hundred percent straight. I've got a hot cheerleader girlfriend and I play football." He sighed. "And after practice, I always, like, stall so I can try and shower by myself. Just in case, y'know. A few of the guys on the team have got seriously hot bodies. Or if I look at someone's junk and...you know..." Sam dropped his head in his hands. "Sometimes I feel...ashamed."

"There's no reason to be ashamed," Duncan assured him. "You like who you like."

"Yeah, but sometimes...it's 'cause I don't have the guts to admit it. I mean, look at you guys..."

"Hey, stop." Shane's voice was firm but gentle. "This is something you have to do in your own time and in your own way. Everybody's different. That's the first step to acceptance."

Sam looked at him. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I was upset and really wasn't thinking straight."

Duncan snorted at the unintentional pun. "Obviously," he said, then cracked up. Shane joined him. Even Sam couldn't help from chuckling.

"Had you ever kissed a guy before?"

"No." Sam answered. "I wish I could have a do-over and try again."

Shane side-glanced at Duncan (who nodded) and said, "Go ahead."

Sam hesitated, looked to Duncan for approval, then leaned in and captured Shane's lips. Shane tasted the same cherry lip-chap as Sam aggressively took control of the kiss like before, sweeping his tongue across Shane's lower lip. Shane opened his mouth, granting the younger boy access, humming as Sam's tongue probed deep inside. Then he returned the favor.

During the kiss, Shane felt Sam's hands on his arms, the boy's fingers tracing the muscles beneath his sleeves.

When they parted, both boys were a little breathless. "Wow. That was nice," Sam said.

"Even though that was with my boyfriend," Duncan interjected, "I have to say that was one hot kiss." Feeling a little possessive, he pulled Shane toward him and kissed him himself. While they tongue flirted, he came to a decision. He unzipped Shane's hoodie and slowly pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms; Shane made an inquisitive sound as he did.

Ending the kiss, Shane nuzzled his ear and whispered, "You sure?"

Duncan muttered back, "Yeah," looking into Shane's eyes and seeing that he understood. They both leaned back and looked at Sam; the boy was sitting there trying not to look too obviously at Shane's bare torso. But the tent in his jeans showed that he was liking what he was seeing.

Smiling, Duncan crooked his finger at Sam, who leaned in and caught his lips in an incredible kiss. It was hot and wet and, _Jesus,_ Sam's lips were _so_ soft. He wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders to pull him closer and felt solid muscle under his tee-shirt.

When they reluctantly broke the kiss, Duncan yanked the Ole Miss football jersey he was wearing off over his head. He put Sam's hands on his bare chest and encouraged the touch. Sam took the initiative, fingertips ghosting down Duncan's pecs and outlining his well-defined obliques and eight-pack. He breathily asked, "Is this seriously happening?"

"If you want it to," Shane replied earnestly.

Sam answered by peeling his own shirt off. Shane and Duncan stared as Sam revealed the strong arms, taut pecs and washboard abs of a teen Adonis; a defined abdominal "V" vanished into the waistband of his low-riding jeans and_―_

Music started blasting from next door, heavy on the percussion and with Jon Bon Jovi rasping:

_"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _  
_No silent prayer for faith departed." _

Duncan eye-rolled as the opening of "It's My Life" reminded him Shane's room shared a wall with Nick Duval's. (He had to admit, though, they seemed to always have great sex when listening to that band and he hoped today would be no exception.)

_"And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _  
_You're gonna hear my voice _  
_When I shout it out loud."_

Crawling across the bed, Shane settled in behind Sam, reached around and started exploring his body. Shane's fingers were stroking Sam's smooth chest while Duncan unfastened and unzipped his fly. Sam helpfully lifted his ass and Duncan pulled the worn jeans down and off his muscular thighs.

_"It's my life, it's now or never _  
_I ain't gonna live forever.  
____I just wanna live while I'm alive!_"

He contemplated the giant bulge in Sam's briefs; every detail of his cock could be seen as it strained against the thin fabric. Sam sucked in his breath as Duncan started swirling a lazy circle on the tip with his finger; soon there was a spreading sticky spot staining the blue cotton as his dick started leaking pre-cum.

_"(It's my life) My heart is like an open highway _  
_Like Frankie said: 'I did it my way!'"_

Sam's head dropped back when Duncan got on the bed on all fours and started mouthing his cock through his briefs. Then Duncan snuck the waistband down and_―__damn!_ He grinned at the sight. _Holy fuck!_ _The kid's both a shower_ and _a grower!_ He'd looked big before but now, fully erect, he was packing at least eight-and-a-half inches minimum. It was smooth, pink, perfect.

_"I just wanna live while I'm alive _  
_It's my life." _

Duncan started with slow, juicy licks from the base to the bottom the head, stopping every few seconds to lap at the sweet liquid oozing from the slit; with each lap, Sam twitched as though shocked.

_"This is for the ones who stood their ground _  
_For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down.  
Tomorrow's gettin' harder, make no mistake _  
_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks." _

Shane slid out from behind Sam and let the boy recline on the bed while Duncan took a break from teasing Sam's cock to pull his briefs off completely. Then Duncan's mouth engulfed as much as Sam's shaft as he could at once. "Oh, my_ GODDD!"_ Sam cried as Duncan, cheeks hollowed, went to town giving a wet and wild blowjob that had the blond boy moaning in time to each up-and-down stroke of his lips.

_"It's my life a__nd it's now or never _  
_I ain't gonna live forever _  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive." _

Just when Sam thought it couldn't get any better, he felt something ticking his hole. He sucked in a surprised breath when a chilly goo-coated finger slid inside of him...in and out...in and out and_―__fuck, fuck, FUCK if that didn't feel totally incredible!_

Then Duncan hit _something_ down there that made Sam's head snap back. He wanted to ask what the hell _that_ had been; before he could, a loud moan was ripped from him when it happened again _and didn't stop_ and_―fuck fuck FUCK!―_his cock felt like it was getting even _harder_ and _bigger _and he prayed Duncan never stopped...

_(It's my life) __My heart is like an open highway _  
_Like Frankie said: '__I did it my way!'"_

Shane stepped back and watched as Duncan fingered Sam's prostate while sucking him off; the boy writhed on the bed, consumed in raw pleasure. He licked his lips at the sight. Damned if he wasn't so fucking horny _and_ there was Duncan's tight bubble butt oh-so invitingly stuck up in the air...

He snatched up the lube from where Duncan had left it, tore open his jeans and yanked down Duncan's sweat pants in quick order. Shane was grateful neither of them were wearing underwear and smirked as he recalled that sage Duncan Wood adage:_ "Why bother? It's all about the package, not the wrapper."_

_"I just want to live while I'm alive _  
_It's my life." _

After applying a quick coat to his throbbing cock, he teased more lube in and around Duncan's opening_. _It felt like there was still some left in there from their morning fuck_―_which was _so hot_ and, damn, if he didn't almost lose it right there! He rubbed his slickened tip up against that little pucker and, with a slap on Duncan's ass, started to ease his way in...

_"Better stand tall when they're callin' you out _  
_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down." _

Duncan had stopped blowing Sam when he'd realized what Shane was up to. He let out a low groan when he felt his boyfriend's eight-incher pushing inside him. _Ohhhh God, baby, yes! _As Shane began thrusting with a slow, steady rhythm, Duncan went back to sucking Sam off with a vengeance.

_"(It's my life) __And it's now or never _  
_I ain't gonna live forever _  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive." _

Within minutes, the renewed two-front attack had Sam bucking his hips and biting his lips; his face and chest were beet red when he started gasping, "Ohhh, _shiiit,_ I'm gonna _c-c-cuh__―_!" His head exploded along with his dick as he pumped blast after blast of hot cum down Duncan's throat.

Though accustomed to Shane's super-sized loads, the kid's was too much for him; Duncan swallowed as much as he could before a half-cough sent a stream running down his chin. Tasting a hint of pineapple, Duncan bent down to lick Sam's still-dribbling shaft clean. As he swirled his tongue over and around that perfect mushroom-shaped cockhead, Sam moaned and squirmed.

_"(It's my life) __My heart is like an open highway _  
_Like Frankie said: '__I did it my way' _  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause...it's...my...life!" _

Now that Sam had come, Shane picked up speed and was pivoting his hips faster and harder to give Duncan a proper pounding. When he had Duncan shouting "Yeah! There! Yeah!" he knew he was hitting his spot with every thrust.

Sam, in a post-orgasmic daze, felt his cock twitch watching Shane pile-drive Duncan's ass...hearing the sound of skin slapping skin...seeing Duncan's face scrunch up as he started jerking his own neglected dick faster and faster until his hand was a blur. It took only a minute of that warp-speed hand job before Duncan came, letting out a series of gasps as he blew his own huge load all over the blanket and Sam's legs.

Then Shane let out a growl as Duncan's ass clenching around him sent him crashing over the edge. He pulled out, his swollen cock shooting ropes of cum over Duncan's ass and back and one especially long stream over his shoulder to hit Sam on the cheek. Panting, Shane collapsed on Duncan's back, sending Duncan face-planting into Sam's chest.

"Ohh, fuuuck," Shane breathed as he rolled off Duncan and onto his back. He smiled up at Sam and asked, "How was that, Sam?"

"Incredible." Sam wiped Shane's seed off his face with his forefinger_―_and sucked it clean; it tasted a little like..._oranges? _"All of it."

"Well, that's what we like to call 'round one'," Duncan muttered while kissing Shane's cum-smeared abs. "You up for round two?"

His eyes lust-dark, Sam looked down at his growing hard-on and smirked, "Looks like it," as Bon Jovi's "We Got It Goin' On" started vibrating the walls from next door.

_"Is there anybody out there looking for a party?_  
_Shake your money maker, baby, smoke it if you got it."_

Sam stood, took Shane's hand and pulled him to his feet_―_then knelt on the floor in front of him. "At my old school, buds helped buds out and"_―_he touched his large lips_―_"I was sorta...popular," he concluded. "I never told anyone before but...I kinda really like doing_ this..."_ Leaning forward, Sam kissed the tip of Shane's cock, then tickled the underside cleft with his tongue.

_"We just wanna have some fun; if you don't wanna, kiss _this  
_Everybody raise your hands; come on, I need a witness."_

Shane hummed his appreciation, gripped his hands behind his head and flexed his biceps. Duncan looked at Shane's chiseled torso and licked his lips.

_"We got it goin' on_  
_We'll be bangin' and singin' just like the Rolling Stones."_

Sam wrapped his mouth around Shane's cock, sucking on the head like a baby would a bottle. Feeling it grow plump and hard in his mouth, he started bobbing further and further down the shaft. Then he squeezed right at the base and Shane bit back a moan.

_"We're gonna shake up your soul, we're gonna rattle your bones_  
_'Cause we got it goin' on_  
_Uh huh huh...uh huh huh...hey, yeah...uh huh."_

Duncan watched Shane's eyes roll up in his head as Sam greedily sucked his dick with those full red lips. The lust he felt over watching the hard-bodied teen on his knees and blowing his boyfriend was tinged with a little jealousy. _Well, if you can't lick 'em, join 'em...and _then_ lick 'em..._

He got down on his knees behind Shane, gripping his ass with both hands. After a playful little slap, Duncan bent down and unleashed what Shane always called his talented tongue on a familiar target.

_"You got a ticket to kick it, I wanna hear you scream now_  
_'Cause tonight you got the right to let your hair down."_

Shane gasped; Duncan's tongue sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body as it slipped in and out and around his hole. _Oh, fuck, fuck, FUUUCK!_ He felt like his head was gonna blow off! He staggered, overwhelmed by the combined sensations both men were giving him and had to steady himself by placing one hand forward on Sam's muscular shoulder and the other back on his boyfriend's. "Oh,_ f-fuck!"_

_"Everybody's gettin' down, we're gettin' down to business_  
_Insane, freak train, you don't wanna miss this._

Duncan smirked as Shane continued to gasp and swear. Then he remembered the kid and, while still rimming Shane, he reached between his legs to grip Sam's rock-hard shaft.

_Oh, shit!_ Sam almost choked on Shane's dick when he felt someone's hand on his bone. He moaned_―_wringing a similar moan from Shane_―_as gentle fingers started brushing his cockhead. He let out another moan-inducing-moan when a thumb started teasing the slit.

_"We got it goin' on_  
_We'll be bangin' and singin' just like the Rolling Stones_  
_We're gonna shake up your soul, we're gonna rattle your bones."_

Duncan was so turned on by Shane's moaning he couldn't wait one more second to stick his dick in his boyfriend. Grabbing the lube, he squirted a huge dollop over himself and fingered more on Shane's hole. Climbing to his feet, he pulled Shane up against him and jammed his cock inside in one sharp motion. Surprised, Shane jerked his hips, gagging Sam as he shoved his whole length down the boy's throat.

Sweat pouring down his body, Duncan was like a man possessed as he practically fucked Shane off his feet with each upward thrust. Shane reached back and grabbed Duncan's neck, tucking his face into his shoulder. Duncan latched on to Shane's neck with his lips and started sucking a dark purple mark. Shane gritted his teeth at the pleasure-pain combination. _Ohh, fuck yes, babe!_

_"'Cause we got it goin' on_  
_Uh huh huh...uh huh huh...hey yeah...uh huh  
Uh huh huh...uh huh huh...hey yeah...uh huh!"_

"S-Shit, Sam," a flushed-faced Shane managed to whisper, "I'm close." The boy stopped sucking_―_then started teasing the slit with his tongue while stroking the shaft. Hissing "Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck _fuck..."_ Shane arched his back as he let loose with another gusher, splattering Sam's lips and face with streaks of cum. Sam licked his mouth, thinking, _Definitely oranges..._

As Shane melted back onto him, Duncan felt every muscle in his body tightening_―__ohhh shi-i-i-it!__―_and screamed as he shot his second load deep inside his boyfiend. Their legs shaking, they both fell onto the bed and kissed long and hard.

_"And now a public service announcement_  
_From my country cousin, Big Kenny, talk to the people!"_

Shane looked up from Duncan's chest and saw Sam watching them and came to decision of his own. "Fair is fair. One last round, Sam," he promised. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom. With Duncan looking on, Shane eased the boy down on his back and, straddling his hips, tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth.

_"Brothers and sisters, we're here to come together as one_  
_And looove everybody!"_

With a smile, Shane slowly and purposefully rolled the condom down over Sam's cock. Out came the lube and the boy shuddered as Shane playfully applied cold gel all over his twitching member. Shane then gripped it in both hands and gave it a few slow strokes, thumbs rubbing up under the head. While Sam's eyes rolled back, Shane hitched himself up into position until the tip of Sam's dick was pressed up against his hole.

_"Can I get an 'AMEN' now?"_

Both boys groaned as Shane sank down onto Sam's cock. Sam's eyes bulged as he felt that tiny ring of muscle expand and stretch around him as first his cockhead then the rest of his shaft vanished into a grunting, grimacing Shane. By the time Shane's ass was finally sitting on his crotch, it felt like his dick was gripped in a hot, throbbing circular vise.

_"AMEN!"_

The older boy panted, "Ohhh, shit," through gritted teeth. Duncan was thicker, but Sam was _sooo_ long. After giving himself a minute to adjust, Shane met Sam's gaze with lust-darkened eyes and hissed, "Fuck me, Sam."

Sam arched his hips and started sliding in and out of Shane with a quickening pace. He tried rolling his pelvis and watched Shane jump and let out a gasp; Sam smiled, guessing his dick had hit the same incredible _spot_ that Duncan had played with inside his own body. He body-rolled again and was rewarded with a moan. "Keep doing that," Shane begged. Sam eagerly obliged, enjoying the control he had over the boy riding him.

_"We got it goin' on...we got it goin' on...we got it goin' on_  
___We'll be bangin' and singin' just like the Rolling Stones."_  


Wanting to know what it would be like to _really_ fuck Shane, Sam pulled out_―_causing a disappointed sound from Shane_―_got up on his knees and guided the older boy down on his back. After hooking Shane's legs up over his shoulders, Sam pushed back inside him.

_We're gonna shake up your soul, we're gonna rattle your bones_  
_'Cause we got it goin' on."_

Duncan was filled with lust at the sight of Shane slowly coming unglued as the kid fucked him like a pro. Pre-cum was trickling down Shane's shaft and Duncan _had_ to taste his boyfriend. He climbed over Shane on all fours and started slurping down every drop.

_"Gettin' down with Big and Rich and Richie, and Jon_  
_Just bangin' and singin', why don't you hop on along_  
_'Cause we got it goin' on..."_

Being fucked and sucked, Shane let out a continuous moaning sexual growl. He wasn't even aware of the crotch hanging over his face until Duncan's swinging dick hit him in the face; Shane caught it with his lips and sucked it into his hungry mouth. Both boys let out muffled groans of pleasure as they sixty-nined.

They didn't last long. Shane came first, unable to withstand the dual stimulation for one more second. Duncan felt Shane pulsing inside his mouth as he gobbled down his boyfriend's third load. While rubbing the sticky head of Shane's cock on his swollen lips, he yelped at his own sudden climax. His dick slipped out of Shane's mouth and painted Shane's face and neck with hot seed.

Sam felt overwhelmed as Shane's ass clenched even more tightly around his cock. Holy shit if it wasn't that or the sight of two guys spraying cum all over each other that sent him over the edge _and oh, my FUCKING GOD!_ He screamed as the white-hot blast of an orgasm ripped through him and his dick exploded and overfilled the condom with his juice. Every muscle of his sweat-soaked body shook; exhausted, he slumped forward atop the other two. They rested that way for who knew how long.

All three were smeared from head to toe with cum and lube. They let Sam shower first, Duncan wiping down first Shane's body then his own with his discarded sweats. While sipping from a water bottle, Shane looked at him with a soft smile. After Duncan had finished, Shane wrapped his arms around him. "Babe, I love you. What you did today was incredible..."

Deliberately misunderstanding, Duncan quipped, "C'mon, Shay, it's my signature move."

Shane gave him a hairy eyeball. "You know what I mean."

His expression sobered. "Yeah, I just wanted...he needed to know he's not alone, that what he's feeling isn't..._wrong." __Like I did, _were the unspoken words. Shane heard them anyway and softly kissed him.

Duncan had come out when he was thirteen_―_and been shoved right back in the closet by a father more concerned with his own professional reputation than his son's well-being and happiness. Their father-son relationship all but destroyed, Duncan spent the next two years angry, miserable and alone. Until a chance meeting with a blue-eyed boy from Mississippi changed his life.

By the time Sam had finished, they'd pulled on some clothes. Dressed and with damp hair, he looked a more than a little mind-blown by what had happened today.

Shane asked, "You all right?"

"Yeah. It's just...wow..." Sam bashfully smiled. "I don't know how to thank you for the talking. _And_ the...other stuff..." he trailed off, blushing.

"Stay in touch," Duncan insisted. "This wasn't just a 'hit-it-and-quit-it' fuckfest. We wanted to show you that there's nothing to be ashamed about." He clapped Sam on the shoulder. "And that you're not alone."

"Yeah, call either of us any time if you want to talk about stuff like this. Or even if it's just to shoot the breeze. Duncan goes back to school next week, but I'll be here at Dalton."

"Yeah, visit him. He gets lonely. But hands off, tiger," Duncan smirked. "He won't be _that_ lonely."

"Thanks. I will. Promise." Eyes moist, Sam hugged them both before they walked him down to the lobby. Still talking as they approached the main entrance, none of them paid attention to the shouts from right outside. Or the _buzz-click_ sound of the door being unlocked.

As Sam reached for the handle, the door suddenly swung open and a laughing, dark-haired boy came bounding in; he was looking back over his shoulder and ran right into Sam, knocking them both off balance.

"Oh, God, I'm _sorry._ It was all my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Blaine Anderson automatically apologized_―_then stopped when his hazel eyes met Sam's green ones. His mouth spread in a goofy grin. "Uhh..."

The same goofy grin was mirrored on Sam's lips as they just stood there looking at each other and blushing.

When Sam regained the power of speech, he stammered, "Uh, d-don't worry. No harm done."

Blaine seemed like he had no intention of moving from that spot_―_until Jeff came in behind him and, after a quick sizing-up of the situation, gave him a playful shove toward the stairs. _"C'mon,_ dude! Take a picture, it'll last longer," he teased.

As Blaine was reluctantly led away, Sam's eyes followed him. He made an amused noise when one of Jeff's pushes made Blaine stumble adorably up onto the first step. Only after the dark-haired boy was out of sight did Sam finally wave and leave.

Shane and Duncan exchanged glances. "Please tell me I didn't just imagine that," Shane asked with a chuckle.

"Sho' nuff," Duncan confirmed. "That much sexual tension coulda been seen from orbit." A thought came to him and he smiled his signature sly smile. "My young padawan, a new mission for you I have," he said in his Yoda voice. "'Project Niff' will the other Warblers take over; in my absence 'Project _Blam'_ concentrate on you must."

Shane smiled back. "Absolutely, my master..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_And from this point on, the story, though already tenuously attached to the Glee 'verse, goes AU..._

_The chapter title "It's My Life" comes from the Bon Jovi song of the same name, released on their 2002 album_ Bounce; _"We Got It Goin' On" was released on the 2007 album_ Lost Highway.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
